Gakuen Hogwarts
by anon-someone
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Harry Potter learn that they will be going to Hogwarts. Along the way they meet characters from both Hetalia and Harry Potter.  Rated T dfor safety
1. Hogwarts?

This is one of my first multiple chapter stories so please be kind.

Review it please, I love getting feed back. It helps me write better in the future.

Read, Review, Recommend!

So summary: Arthur Kirkland (Axis Powers Hetalia) and Harry Potter (Harry Potter) both learn that they will be attending Howgarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

*** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING***... even though i wish I did.

* * *

Harry Potter was magical little boy. His father was a wizard and his mother was a witch. Through out his whole life he had been able to see things others couldn't, and do things with no intention of doing them. On his eleventh birthday Harry learned, to his great surprise, that he was a wizard. So little Harry packed his trunk and made his way to platform 9 3/4.

Arthur Kirkland was a gay little boy. Gay as in both happy and as in well, he liked other little boys. His father was a drunk and his mother was a witch (putting how his father said mildly). As a young lad he could remember going into the woods and playing with all the fairies and unicorns. He would go home and tell his father, who of course would be drunk, and poor little Arthur would be hit. Naturally this only caused Arthur to see more fairies. On his eleventh birthday he received a piece of mail informing him that he was a wizard. So little Arthur packed his trunk and made his way to platform 9 3/4.

With all their luggage stowed away and their bits-n-bobs neatly packed Harry and Arthur made their way to the train depot. Harry took no notice of the stares he received from the muggles as he walked towards his platform, pushing his trolley with his snowy owl perched atop it. He had decided to name it Hedwig. Arthur also took no notice to the stares and points that he received from others. He pushed his trolley through the throngs of muggles, laughing gayly with his fairy friends and his brown barn owl. He had decided to name his owl TinkerBell, after his favorite fairy. While talking to his owl, Arthur trip over a stray briefcase and lost control of his trolley. His trolley went flying down the platform and crashed into Harry's trolley, sending his luggage everywhere. Arthur quickly picked himself up and hurried over to help Harry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I get so caught up in my own little world, I wasn't watching where i was going." Arthur said, sticking out a hand to help Harry up. Harry grasped his hand and stood, brushing his cloak off.

"It's alright, really." Harry said briskly.

"Errm, well would you like some help picking up your belongings?"

"Yes, I would." Harry said, sticking out his hand he properly introduced himself. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Arthur grasped his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur and Harry scampered around the platform and picked up all of Harry's spilled items.

"Well that looks like the last of it." Harry said, placing Hedwig's cage carefully atop his trolly once more.

Arthur had noticed that most of what Harry and spilled, he had in his own trunk. Working up the courage he asked, " Excuse me mate, but would you mind telling me where your going?" Harry looked unsure of whether he should answer or not when they were interrupted my a middle aged red haired women.

"I hate to break up a tea party, but you two best get going if you want to make the train on time." The two boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "No worries, just come with me. It's my son Ronald's first time to. Oh, and I'm Mrs. Weasley." Behind the woman stood five different children. All had red hair and freckles, and they were all wearing rather worn clothing. There was a girl named Ginny (they learned her name after hearing the mother yell at her. There were two twins Fred and George, Harry and Arthur could barely tell the two apart. Percy, seemed rather snooty so they left him alone. Finally there was Ronald, or as they would come to call him Ron. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. The mother called them all over to an archway between platforms nine and ten and it was then that the boys learned that they would all be attending Hogwarts together.

* * *

Please Review this story. I love hearing feed back. More is to come.

I've had this on my laptop for a while so i figure i should at least post it.


	2. Hogwarts Express

***I DON'T OWN HETALIA OF HARRY POTTER***...even though I wish I did.

So yeah, chapter two. Harry and Arthur are now starting their journey to Hogwarts. Along the way they bump into some new friends, and possibly some new enemies.

Again Please Read, Review, Recommend!

Thanks, Enjoy! ^_^

"Now all you have to do is close your eyes and walk straight through." Mrs. Weasley said the the boys. Harry positioned his trolley in front of the wall. "Best get a running start my dear." Harry shut his eyes and ran straight ahead, bracing himself for the collision. However, there was none and he soon found himself surrounded by a see of wizards, witches, and what appeared to be a few muggle parents. Harry turned around just in time to see Arthur, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family burst through the

passage way.

"Where do you go now?" Arthur asked, catching up to Harry.

Ron answered, " Well we just leave grab our things and get on the train. See it's right over there." Ron pointed to a regal looking scarlet train, Hogwarts Express was painted on the sign in gold.

"Whoa." Harry exclaimed, explaining that he had never been on a train before.

Arthur looked confused, asking, "What do you mean you've never been on a train before? HAven't you even taken one on holiday with your mum and dad?"

"I never knew my parents. They died shortly after i was born."

"Blimey, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean too-"

"It's alright."

"Guys, we should get on the train before all the compartments fill up." Ron said, grabbing his things and hopping up onto the train. Harry and Arthur followed suit. They found an empty compartment near the end of the train, and looked out the windows as the train started out from the station and started its journey to Hogwarts.

On the trip to Hogwarts, the Ron taught Harry and Arthur about everything magical, such as wizards chess, quidditch, and Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The boys changed into their school robes as the train drew closer to Hogwarts. As the train pulled up, they filed out onto the platform. Above the buzz of the students a voice could be heard yelling out, "First years this way! First years follow me." The boys mad their way over to the voice and saw a huge furry man in front of them. "Bloody hell." Ron said, pointing at the man.

"Whoa, have you ever seen a man that big before?" Arthur muttered.

Harry replied, "No, I never have Arthur."

Arthur turned towards Harry and said, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, who were you talking to?"

"That's none of your business." Arthur answered, turning towards thin air and continued his conversation. "I'm sorry Flying Green Mint Bunny, yes I would to go to your tea party with. Are Capt. Hook and the others attending?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and stepped farther away from Arthur, moving closer to the giant furry man. "Hello there. My name is Hagrid. I'm the games keeper here. I'll be taking you by boat up to the castle"

"Ha! Can the boat even float with you in it." Harry's eyes traveled through the crowd easily picking out the student who said it. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Harry could tell he wasn't going to like the boy immediately. Harry noticed a boy standing off in the distance a little. He had a slightly bigger frame, fair blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. His chin was pointed so, that even when laughing he would look serious. Arthur noticed Harry's gaze and waved to the student saying, " Hello!"

The student nodded and said, "Hallo." He walked away, swiftly ending the conversation. "Hmm, where was he from?" Ron asked.

Thinking for a moment Harry said, "Maybe from Germany? He did have blonde hair, blue eyes, and never smile."

"Oh well."

They went across the lake with relatively no problems. Only one boat, containing the German and some other student named Neville Longbottom, capsized. The German could be heard cursing at the other boy, "I don't care about your freaking toad you blubbering fool." Finally they reached the castle... after the German boy and Neville had been fished out of the lake and dried off.

So yeah, this is kinda where I'm stuck at. I would love to hear some ideas on where you would like to see it head. I'll try to have the next bit up as soon as possible.


	3. The Sorting

As the first years walked up the main stair case a fairly stern looking witch approached them. "Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few short moments you will be entering the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your house, and joining your fellow classmat-"

"Trevor!" Neville yelled, rushing forward and picking up his toad. He apologetically looked up at McGonagell before he crawled back into the crowd. "Well now that all of our belongings seem to be with their proper owners let us proceed."

The students filed into the Great Hall and the sorting process began. They sorted the students by name, Harry recognized some of the students from the train. "Hermione Granger.'' McGonagell called from the the dais. After a few seconds a bushy haired- bucktoothed girl could be seen walking to the front. "Nutcase she is." Ron whispered, leaning over so Harry could hear. He chuckled agreeing with him, but noticed a slight look of awe in Ron's eyes as he watched her join her fellow Gryffindors.

Then there was this slightly odd looking girl named Luna Lovegood, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Also sorted into Ravenclaw was Arthur Kirkland, who still seemed to be talking to his green bunny mint thingy. Arthur sat down next to Luna and they looked at each other. "I'm Luna, but everyone calls me Looney." She stated to him, gazing into his eyes.

Gazing back into hers he replied, "I'm Arthur, but everyone says I'm crazy."

They held hands for the rest of the ceremony. Noticing this Ron asked, "What has he got they we haven't?"

"I think he should be asking what we have and he hasn't Ron."

Harry had to stop talking to Ron as it was now his turn to be sorted. He could feel the gaze of his new peers on him as he walked to the stool. Professor McGonagell placed the sorting hat on his head, and Harry was surprised to see that he could communicate with it. All that Harry wanted was to not be put into Slytherin. Debating over what house Harry should be placed into, it triumphantly called out Gryffindor. With a sigh of relief Harry went and sat next to Hermione at the table.

Harry was finally joined by Ron as well, who barely had the hat on his head for a millisecond when it cried out Gryffindor (apparently there was an army of Weasely's attending the school. Past and present). Finally the feast dwindled to the end, and the students scurried off to their warm welcoming beds.


End file.
